Revenge is Sweet
by Mesperyian
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of the guild and team Natsu thanks to Lisana. So she leaves Fairy Tail to become stronger and while training she uncovers mysteries about her past. Will the dense dragon slayer ever realize that Lucy liked him before it's too late, will Lucy go to extremes to get her revenge, and will Erza ever come back from her super long mission? nalu or rolu or lalu etc.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

It was a bright and sunny day everything was peaceful and quiet. Well, almost everything, in the town of magnolia stood a guild that was called Fairy Tail and as usual everyone was throwing things at each others. No one noticed the blonde standing at the door, but it did not surprise her they have been ignoring her for six months now. It all started when Lisanna Strauss came back from Edolas at first Lucy understood for the first two weeks, but for six months she couldn't bear it any longer.

Lucy's Pov

As she entered the guild no one noticed her; she could see team Natsu(minus Erza) and Lisanna laughing and having a good time. She approached the table and said hi they all ignored her she saw Lisanna give her a smirk. She gave up and decided to go to the bar and get a milkshake after all, the only people who didn't ignore her were Master, Mira Jane, Levy, Wendy, and the exceeds. Mira Jane gave her a warm smile and handed her a milkshake.

How is it going, Lucy, said Mira

Everything is going great, said Lucy (Lucy gave her a fake smile)

Are you sure, said Mira skeptically

Yeah everything's fine, said Lucy

While sipping the rest of her milkshake Levy approached her.

Hey Lucy, how is your book coming along ? asked Levy

Lucy answered, I haven't been able to get around it lately; in fact I might not be able to work on it right now.

Oh, ok, levy said disappointed and walked off

As soon as Levy left team Natsu (minus Erza) and Lisanna came up. Lisanna had her arm entwined with Natsu's with a smirk on her face.

Hey Lucy can we talk, said Natsu

Lucy was so happy inside this was the first time she felt happy in a long time and ignored the fact that Lisanna had her arm entwined with her crush.

Sure, said Lucy

Um we wondering if we could go on a S Class mission without you, said Natsu

What!? said Lucy confused, hurt , and shocked

We said slut, that we're going on a mission without you, said Lisanna

But why? said Lucy tears threatening to come down any second

Why, because you're a weakling little b**ch, said Lisanna

Wait you guys think I'm weak, said Lucy tears streaming down her face

Well you don't do anything but wait for us to save you, so yeah we are calling you a weakling ; I'm sure if Erza wasn't on a long mission right now she agree too, said Grey

Actually why don't you just leave the guild! shouted Natsu and Lisanna

Those words felt like one million daggers were pierced through her heart. After all she did have a crush on Natsu. Suddenly she looked up and saw Lisanna and Natsu kissing. That one action brought her whole world crumbling down.

The guild roared. Way to go man! shouted the men of the guild; the girls we're just doting and saying what a sweet couple they we're.

Lucy had now cried a puddle of tear but found the strength to get up, but she was knocked down again by Lisanna who had her kicked her.

Why don't you just stay down like the weakling you are or get out of here, Fairy Tail is not a place for weaklings like you, said Lisanna

Lucy was now getting back up and started to go up the stairs when she reached the top she turned around and said fine I'll leave.

The guild was now shouting and celebrating

Natsu and Lisanna went back to kissing while everyone was drinking,

When she entered the Master's office she saw Mira turn around and gasped at the state Lucy was in. Master Makarov also gasped when he saw Lucy's state,

What happened to you Lucy? Asked Mira and Master Makarov

Nothing, was Lucy's response

Lucy, we are your family please tell us what happened to you, Master Makarov said

Well, I.I.I wwwaaas ki…ck..ed out..out of Team Natsu, Lucy told Master and Mira

They both looked shocked at Lucy's answer

Lucy continued speaking after they regained consciousness

They told me I was weak and told me to leave the guild

So I'm going to do exactly that and when I come back I will be stronger, said Lucy

Mira started sobbing while Master looked like he was going to start sobbing too

Master than said, Is this really what you want

Lucy nodded her head in agreement

Master than started mumbling something causing her hand to start glowing and when he was finally done she looked at her hand and saw that her guild mark had disappeared.

Master than asked her the following question.

When will you be back?

Will you still keep in contact with us?

Where will you go ?

Lucy answered

In three years

Yes I will keep in contact with you and the rest of the guild members who didn't want me to quit

Oh and one more thing please keep my leaving a secret if they ever find out I m missing

Master simply nodded and a single tear drop escaped his shut eyes

They then said there goodbyes and Lucy promised that if she didn't return in three years that they may search for her.

Lucy then left a crying Mira and depressed Master and slowly descended down the stairs.

Lucky for her no one saw notice her slip out the guild. When she got out she turned her head back one last time and than slowly made her way to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I'll try to update this story every Saturday or more. I will also be putting up a poll on who Lucy will end up with.**

**Thank u to all who reviewed my story . :) P.S: Please excuse me for any grammar mistakes English was not my first language.**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

As Lucy opened the door to her apartment she quickly slammed the door shut and started packing. She decided it would be best to only pack what was necessary for her journey which included three sets of clothes, her whip and belt, her toiletries, a box of letters all addressed to her mother, some jewels, a traveling tent, water carrier, food, and of course her Zodiac keys. After she finished packing her stuff in a fairly large bag she decided to write a letter to Erza, Master, Mira Jane, Wendy, Levy, her landlady, and the exceeds. When she was finished writing she left the letters on her desk and headed out the door to the train station.

Lucy bought her ticket for the train and patiently waited for the train to arrive. When the train arrived she boarded it and took a seat where no one was occupying it. She leaned her head against the window and slowly fell asleep. A few hours passed and finally one of the train attendants had woken her up to tell her this was the last stop. She jolted up right away and quickly gathered her belongings to exit the train. She found a map of the city where she was and took note that there was a forest nearby where she could train to get stronger. While walking through the forest she felt each step sending shivers down her spine. The forest seemed to be closing in on her. Wait a minute, what's that, There was something glowing in the ground. Lucy bent down to take a closer look. When suddenly a beam of white light came bursting through the ground. Lucy fell backwards and tried to shield her eyes from the light. Lucy heard a voice coming from the light. The light had dimmed down a bit and she was able to make out a figure it was a, a, a, dragon! It was a beautiful dragon its skin was white with gems decorating from its back all the way to its tail. There was also a beautiful red gem in the middle of its forehead.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Lucy in fear.

The dragon looked at her and said, "You must be Lucy."

Lucy stopped her screaming and looked curiously at the dragon. After a five minute of awkward silence Lucy finally mustered up the courage to speak again. "H..H….How do you know my name?" asked Lucy looking up at the dragon.

The dragon looked down at Lucy "Hmm I'm guessing you don't know," mumbled the dragon.

Lucy eyed the dragon for a moment and finally said, "Know what?"

"I'll explain later, once we get to the palace," said the dragon

"Wait, what palace!?" exclaimed a confused Lucy.

"You'll see when we get there," replied Lucy.

All of a sudden Lucy was on top of the dragon's back and was heading strait for a purple portal. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to convince herself this was all a dream.

The dragon told her she could open her eyes. Lucy was not expecting such a breath-taking view. On the east side of what seemed to be a different world were snow covered mountains, On the west side was luscious green valley, on the north side were eight volcanoes each bigger than all the skyscrapers on earth, on the south was a barren dessert, but what was floating above it were a cluster of clouds bigger than earth itself. Lucy's jaw was hanging out, but when she saw what was in the middle of it all she almost fell off the dragon. In the center of the land stood a huge palace that was shimmering in the light. Once they landed on the palace grounds the dragon transformed into a woman. She now had purple hair that reached to her waist which was pinned back by some gems, she wore a white kimono with flowers and (again more gems) gems as the pattern.

"Please follow me," said the now transformed dragon.

Lucy quickly followed her to a room that was even more beautiful than the outside. The room's walls were made out of diamonds and the floors were made out amethyst and in the center of the room was a throne made out of gold so pure it was transparent.

Lucy eyed the room carefully not letting a detail slip from her eyes. The lady started to speak.

"Welcome to the dragon world, Lucy!" welcomed the lady with a warm smile on her face.

"Now let me introduce myself, my name is Celestia I am the dragon of all types of magic except dragon slaying magic and god slaying magic; the rest of the other dragon and god slaying magic you must learn with the other dragons." said Celestia.

"What does that have anything to do with me are you saying right now that I am in the dragon world!? Exclaimed Lucy

(Sigh) " Let me start from the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not posting last week I was studying for a Really big test please forgive me oh and sorry if this chapter seems gloomy and boring the next chapter should be better. Oh, and please VOTE ON WHO LUCY ENDS UP WITH THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE. Please Review and I would Like to say a special thanks to**

**Animelover778**

**SilverMist42- By the way I totally agree with you on Lisanna**

**stardust0928**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Celstia's Pov

About twenty years ago there was a war between dragons. It was a treacherous war. The four clan leaders, Igneel, Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia, were the sons of the king and queen who had died; their parents who had loved them all equally decided to split the land and power between them. It was peaceful but that peace was short lived for the eldest (Igneel) and second eldest brother (Metalicana) made an alliance to take their other bothers' land for themselves. Little did they know that the third eldest(Skiadrum) and youngest brother (Weisslogia) had also formed an alliance; after two months Igneel and Metalicana decided to declare war on them in hopes to take the land by ambushing them. To their dismay the two brothers had already prepared to defend themselves with the help of the dragons on their territory against their will by threatening them since they were way more powerful then all the dragons with the exception of their other two bothers which were equally powerful. The war continued for ten years the now two sides were neither gaining nor loosing ground; for every time a side won a battle the other side would take back the land they conquered. One day the two sides were very eager to win a battle that they sacrificed eighty thousand dragon soldiers. Though the two sides had all ready lost almost all of their army they still continued to fight.

Flashback ( Celstia is using one of her powers to show Lucy a flash back in her mind)

Metalicana and Skiadrum were fighting both not wanting to loose the battle.

The two launched their attacks on each other the two dragon roars collided together making a huge explosion. They were both Hurled back by the sudden explosion, but quickly went back to launch another attack. As the two dragons were fighting Igneel and Weisslogia were also battling each other. Igneel managed to land one of his attacks on Weisslogia making him more furious than he already was; suddenly, the four dragons launched their biggest attacks this caused everything to turn white. When the blinding white light diminished the four dragons were hurdling to a planet which they identified as earth; but before that could reach the earth they were encased by a shimmering light and were gently laid down. There standing before the dragons was a beautiful lady with blonde hair that was up in a bun, chocolate eyes that looked so sweet and gentle she was wearing a white skirt that reached the ground, a pink blouse that showed a lot of her cleavage and white flats,

The lady Spoke, "Why, are you guys (or should I say dragons) ok," she asked with worry clearly visible in her voice.

The four dragons were awestruck by her beauty and for the longest moment kept staring at her forgetting about their feud. All of them snapped out of their reverie and transformed into their human forms, Igneel now has red hair (little lighter than Erza's) ,blue jeans, black hiking boots, and a vest similar to Natsu's, Metalicana has metallic colored hair, silver jeans with a rip in them, black and silver combat boots, and a simple white and black tee, Skiadrum has black hair, black cargo shorts, a black tee-shirt, black sandals, and a black cape ("Shocker"), and Weisslogia who has pure white hair, white shorts, a white v cut shirt, and white tennis shoes on.

Skiadrum was the first to reply, "We're fine thanks to you, but may I ask why you are not scared of us for you are a powerful mage but still human," asked Skiadrum

The beautiful lady started to chuckle with amusement then said, "My dear sir I am no ordinary human in fact I am not a human at all."

This time Igneel who now had dark red (little lighter than erza's air) hair blue jeans and a vest similar to Natsu's spoke up asking the question they all wanted to know, " Then what are you?"

The Lady smiled a genuine smile and replied, "You guys will find out soon enough, but for now let us introduce ourselves. My name is Layla Heartfillia, nice to meet you all."

Metalicana introduced himself first, "My name is Metalicana, nice to meet you as well."

He smiled a genuine smile which he had not done in years.

Layla smiled backed at him which made him blush the tiniest bit.

Weisslogia introduced himself second, "My name is Weisslogia what a pleasure to see a beautiful lady such as yourself."

"Why, thank you, you are most kind," thanked Layla with a smile. This made Weisslogia's heart skiped a beat.

Next came Igneel, " My name is Igneel, I hope we can become friends," said Igneel

"I hope so as well," replied a happy Layla. This of couse made Igneel blush.

Last came Skiadrum, "My name is Skiadrum, I hope we can become friends as well," said Skiadrum.

"As do I" replied a practically glowing Layla. Which by now all the dragons( in human form) were nearly red as a tomato.

"Now that we know each other's names may I ask why you guys were hurdling down to earth almost destroying it!?" asked a curious Layla.

Skiadrum started to reply, "Well you see we were ummmmm….. a,"

"We'll answer your question if you answer ours" interrupted Wesslogia with a smirk starting to form on the edges of his mouth.

"Very well, I will answer all your questions if you answer all of mine,' replied an annoyed Layla.

"Sounds like a great Idea," answered the four dragons at the same time smirking to themselves for they now get to ask what she is.

"To answer your question we were in a middle of a fight and we produced so much power at the same time the barrier that separates us from other worlds ripped a tiny bit, but that managed to send us flying to the closest realm which was here," answered Igneel.

"Wait why were you fighting in the first place?" asked Layla.

"Now, now, my dear it is our turn to ask a question," slyly replied Metalicana.

"Yes, it seems so," replied a slightly agitated Layla

It took almost all of the four dragon's will power not to chuckle at how cute she was.

Weisslogia was the one who asked her the question this time, choosing his word carefully, "What are you specifically"

Layla sighed but still reluctantly answered, "I am the Queen of the Gods."

The four dragons had their jaws dropped clearly from shock. Layla waited patiently for them to recover from their shock. As they started to come back to reality Layla spoke

"Now it is my turn to ask a question. Why were you four fighting?"

Wesslogia was the one who explained everything to her and by the time they were finished Layla was frowning and her once gentle and loving eyes shone disbelief, hurt, and fury..

"You let eighty thousand dragons die! Just for the sake of your selfishness!" screamed a furious Layla

The four dragons looked down in shame never has anyone ever scolded them, this made their black cold hearts realize that they were wrong for what they did; they felt guilty that all those dragons died because of them.

"We are going back to the dragon realm," said Layla

The four dragons looked at her confused each wanting to know why they were going back there.

Layla saw their confused faces and simply stated " You will see my intentions when we get there"

Skiadrum was about to open up a portal to the dragon realm, but Layla beat him to it she chanted something and a white shimmering light beneath them appeared and it transported them to the dragon realm.

"How did you do that only dragons and others who have permission from high ranking dragons are allowed to enter; but you just teleported here and I don't believe we ever gave you permission!?" asked a surprised Igneel.

"You are absolutely correct none of you gave me permission to enter this realm, but I am the Queen of the Gods I have enough power to break through your barrier without even using one percent of my powers," explained Layla.

This news scared the four dragons greatly for if she could break the dragon barrier that easily without even using one percent of her powers she could probably take down the whole universe if she wanted to the thought shuddered the four dragons making a mental note to not infuriate her ever again.

**_Back at Fairy Tail_**

* * *

(Three days has passed dragon world time is slower than on earth)

Everyone in the guild was normal no one noticed that Lucy was missing except the exceeds, Levy, Mira, Wendy, and Master. Mira had gone into depression after all she considered Lucy to be another younger sister. Master rarely now comes out of his office he is too disappointed in his guild right now for treating their nakama that way; he is so depressed that he doesn't even look at his porn magazine.(That is some serious depression) Levy no longer reads for it just bring backs painful memories of Lucy.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild are kicked open by no other then Erza Scarlet.

Yo minna! Everyone in the guild crowded around Erza greeting her and for the first in three days master came out of his office.

" Welcome home Erza," greeted Master not at all sounding cheerful. Erza immediately knew some thing was off she scanned the room and couldn't seem to find Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Erza calmly.

Those two words sent Mira, Levy, and Wendy to the brink of tears.

"You mean that stupid slut," said Lisanna emphasizing the word slut. That made Erza loose all the calmness she had and now a furious aura surrounded her. Everyone in the guild knew to stay away from the Titania; but Natsu being as dense as ever said something he woud regret

"Oh you mean that blonde weakling," yelled Natsu.

Before Natsu had the time to read the atmosphere four mages were coming at him Mira in her Satan Soul form, Erza requipped into her purgatory armor, Levy had chanted an ice spell, and Wendy was coming full speed at him and looked like she was ready to use her wind dragon roar but before they could touch him a giant hand stopped them. Much to Natsu's relief.

'Stop." Said Master in a calm voice.

"But master he called Lucy weak he deserves every single attack we launch at him." Said Erza. This shocked the guild for Erza never ever talks back to Master.

"I agree with you my child but only Lucy would have that right." replied Master

"Wait where is Lucy?" asked Erza again.

But before master could answer her she was running out of the guild to Lucy's house.

When she arrived at her house she came in from the window and searched frantically for Lucy. She searched the entire house but no Lucy. She looked at her desk and saw six letters on her desk one was already opened and it was just an envelope addressed to her Landlady. Erza took the five letters with her and made a mad dash back to the guild.

As soon as Erza entered the guild she handed the letters to Master, Mira, Levy, Wendy, and the exceeds.

**Master's Letter**

Dear Master Makarov,

First of all thank you for accepting me into Fairy Tail as your family I will never forget about you or any o_f my guildmates._

_ Nor will I ever forget what it's like to have a true family. Oh and I will be sending you a thought projection ever so often._

_ You have taught me so many valuable lessons in life like to never abandoned your nakama and to never give up._

_ Though in the end I guess that lesson will only go so far. I hope when I see you again I will be a strong mage._

_PS: See you in three years._

_ Love,_

_ Lucy_

**_Mira's Letter_**

****_ Dear Mira,_

_Thank you for always supporting me and listening to my problems._

_ You are and always will be like an older sister to me. _

_I will send you and the rest of the people who didn't ignore me a thought projection ever so often._

_Oh, and Mira I'm giving you a heads up Wendy and Romeo might be your next victim :)_

_PS: For once try not to be a matchmaker for others but for yourself when I come back I expect you to have a boyfriend, maybe Freed perhaps._

_ Love,_

_ your little sister Lucy_

**Erza's Letter**

_ Dear Erza,_

_I know you went on a long mission and didn't know how I was; but I am positively sure you wouldn't abandon me like Natsu did to me when he kicked me off the team for Lisanna._

_ Anyways thank you for always being with me._

_ I am going to miss you sooooooo much. _

_I wish the best for you._

_By the way when you read this try not to kill almost the whole entire guild; I want my revenge and to do that they have to be __Good luck with Mystogan/Jellal by the way. _

_PS: When I come back lets spar together._

_ Love,_

_ Lucy_

**Levy's Letter**

_ Dear Levy,_

_Thank you for always being my best friend and reading buddy._

_I hope you and Gajeel get together and I hope he's not as dense as Natsu._

_I wish the best for you._

_By the way when I come back my book should be finished and I will make sure that you are the first person to read it._

_ Love,_

_ Lucy_

**Wendy's Letter**

_ Dear Wendy,_

_You are best little sister a girl could have._

_You have such a big heart don't let anyone take that away from you._

_I wish the best for you._

_By the way good luck with Romeo._

_ Love,_

_ Your big sister Lucy_

**The Exceed's Letter**

_ Dear Happy, Carla, and Panther-lily,_

_ Happy_

_First thank you happy for always making me smile._

_I am going to miss your constant teasing_

_Good luck with Carla by the way maybe I'll see purple cats when I come back :)_

_ Carla_

_Thank you as well for not ignoring me when everyone else did._

_I wish the best for you_

_I hope you give happy a chance by the way_

_ Panther-Lily_

_Thank you as well for not ignoring me._

_I wish the best for you._

_Oh and if Gajeel is as dense as Natsu please help Levy and him be together._

_ Love,_

_Lucy_

_The guild waited in anticipation and when all of them were finishing reading the letter they all burst into tears even Erza and Master shed a tear. Erza than showed Master her letter and it seemed as though they were talking telepathically Master than slowly nodded her head. What scared the whole guild most was when Erza re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor she launched her attack pinning everyone on the guild to the wall by their clothes. There were only two people left standing besides Mira, Wendy, Levy, Master, and the exceeds the two people we're Natsu and Lisanna_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I just was so busy with all my competitions coming up. Anyways I hope you like this chapter thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story and if you didn't review please due I like to hear what my followers have to say. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO LUCY ENDS UP WITH THE POLL WILL BE SHUTTING DOWN TWO WEEKS FROM NOW. Thanks again to all my lovely readers enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail if I did Lucy would be the strongest mage ever and would be with either Rouge, Sting, or Laxus**

**Oh and I apologize for not putting disclaimers on any of my previous chapters,**

* * *

**Natsu's and Lisanna's Pov**

Both Natsu and Lisanna both were shivering in fear for who wouldn't be afraid of the almighty Tatiana especially when angered.

"E…Erza why are you doing this I mean we did nothing wrong. So why?" whimpered Natsu.

Erza's eyes were covered by her bangs she lifted up her head slowly and spoke, "You have the nerve to say that."

Natsu gulped but still continued on, "I mean come on Fairy Tail isn't a place for weak little mages like her all she ever did was hide behind us.'

Erza glared at Natsu until Lisanna decided to help defend Natsu.

"You honestly think she is worthy enough to be a Fairy Tail mage. That b**ch was just a replacement for me. "scoffed Lisanna.

Mira stepped forward but before she could take another step closer Erza held out her arm.

"What are you doing Erza? Let me through," spat out Mira.

Everyone was now shocked, Mira never spoke in a harsh manner except in her Satan-soul form.

"No, we must let Lucy punish them even though I would want to personally send them to the deepest parts of hell; I will restrain myself for Lucy," Erza explained with a dark aura that sent Lisanna and Natsu

"Fine, I'll restrain myself for Lucy; Mira turned around to face Natsu and Lisanna but if you two ever call Lucy weak I won't hold back sister/friend or not I will hurt you," threatened Mira.

"(Gulp) Yes Ma'am," replied Natsu and Lisanna who were currently dashing out of the guild as fast as their legs could carry them.

**Back to Celestia's flash back**

"Um… uh where are we going?" asked Igneel and Metalicana with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Layla looked at the four brothers that were still in their human form, but did not speak but just kept glaring at them. Finally after a long moment of a mixture of fear, worried ness, and confusion she started to speak.

"We are going to the place," answered Layla calmly but still able to keep the same level anger in her voice.

The four brothers were really confused now what did she mean by the place?

Layla sensing their confusion sighed and said, "We are going to the place where all the dragons died thanks to your guys' idiot ness," answered Layla with much venom dripping from her voice. The dragons did not know how to respond so they kept quiet.

She started chanting a spell and in a couple of seconds all of them were transported to the destroyed land where dragon corpses could be seen for miles.

"Hmmm, it seems that when I teleported us here the barrier was repaired," murmured Layla.

She said nothing more and started walking to one of the dragon corpse. "All of you took innocent lives for your own selfish wants and ended up killing thousands; not only did any of you accomplish anything but also failed as a ruler. For a ruler should always put their people first and be willing to do everything in their power to prevent them from any harm."

The four brothers looked down in shame. They had failed they now knew this and regretted what they did but something did come out of this they got to meet the most beautiful girl in the world.

Skiadrum started speaking, "I think it's safe to say that we are all deeply regretting what we did and I think that you could help us the solve our problem."

Weisslogia, Igneel, and Metalicana nodded their heads in agreement.

Layla looked at them sternly one last time and started to giggle lightly "Very well." This of course made the four dragons smile again at the beautiful young lady.

"Though in order for you to continue to rule I believe you need living subjects," said Layla.

Without letting them say another word Layla started emitting a white light causing them to shield their eyes for protection. As soon as the four brothers opened their eyes they were not expecting everything to look so beautiful, but what really surprised was that the once lifeless bodies on the ground started flying.

"You raised the dead!" shouted the brothers.

"Naturally, I'm the queen of the Gods what did you aspect?" replied Layla in a calm melodious voice.

I believe the best way for you to resolve your conflict is to unite the land instead of having four clans. As for the leaders there could be four over seeing the land each one with a purpose and the four leaders could have a meeting discussing the land.

"Those are all great ideas but….." started Igneel

"We have an even better one…" continued Metalicana

"Instead you could be…" continued Skiadrum

"The ruler," finished Weisslogia

"Why would you guys want me to be the ruler?" asked a surprised Layla

"Well for one you did save our realm from a terrible fate, fixed our problems, and are now currently helping make the dragon world a better place so yeah," replied Igneel

Like Igneel the three other brothers agreed with him.

"This is truly an honor but I am already the queen of the Gods," replied Layla

"So? You can both rule our land and your land with ease for after all gods live forever," replied Metalicana

Layla ruled for a couple of years in the dragon realm until she had to return to her world for some issues; but before she left, she gave birth to a child with a human man. Layla wanted her child to live her life as a human with her father but before she left for urgent business she spent as much time with the child as possible. Another thing Layla did before she left she asked her the four clan leaders who she considered as brothers, that when her daughter reached eight teen she would learn her true identity and take rule over the dragon world(AN-and perhaps some other worlds as well )

**Flashback ended**

**Lucy's Pov **

By the time the flash back had ended Lucy was dumb struck; she just couldn't believe that her mother was the Queen of the Gods. Celestia expected Lucy's lack of disbelief anybody would be in that state if they suddenly found out that their mother was an all-powerful being. As soon as Lucy recovered from shock Celestia started speaking.

"I suppose you have some questions for me, yes?" Celestia asked.

Lucy nodded her head but none of the less asked her a question, " Where is my mother?"

Those words made Celestia have a look of sadness and grief for the slightest moment but just as soon as it was there it was gone, " I am sorry Lucy but I cannot answer that question."

With a low voice that barely anyone could hear Lucy asked,"Why not."

"I cannot tell you because I don't know that answer myself for no one can enter the God's realm without permission from a High-ranking God or you have to be a full-fledged God," answered Celestia.

"I see," Replied a disappointed Lucy. There was a short period of silence before Lucy asked another question.

" What is a full-fledged God?" asked Lucy

" A full-fledged God in your case would be when your powers awaken only your dragon-slayer powers have awaken," replied Celestia

"How did my powers awaken?" asked Lucy

" Your mother sealed your powers away until you were ready to find out the truth. She wanted you to experience a normal life with your human father. Though you weren't suppose to awaken until you were twenty-one unless a sudden burst of emotion caused you to speed up the process like love,hate,grief,or vengeance.

" Humph, well, that turned out well," mumbled Lucy under her breath.

Celestia eyed her until she suddenly stated to speak again in a very cheerful voice, " Anyways, now that you know about the history of this world and your mom let's get to know each other. From now on you will address me as your big sister it will be so much fun I always wanted a younger sister. We could play that game truth or dare I always wanted to play that, paint our nails, shop for clothes, talk about boys (insert wink her)."

Lucy sweat dropped at how cheerful she was especially since she basically just told one of the most tragic history of her world. Some dragons must be bipolar Lucy thought to herself._  
_

"Wait! What did trigger to cause your powers to awaken? ooooh was it a boy tell me all the details"exclaimed a love struck Celestial dragon.

This made the sudden memory come haunting back replaying in her mind. Celestial saw the look on Lucy's face and immediately knew that not only one emotion awoken her it was three and none of the three involved love.

" Lucy tell me who or what they were And what they did to you." Celestial said it in a dead serious voice very different from her cheerful side.

Lucy explained everything to Celestia and by the time Lucy was finished Celestial shook in anger and hatred toward that whole guild (minus a few others) especially that horrible son of the most idiotic son of a worthless dragon and that stupid white haired b**ch.

"Igneel get here right now!" commanded Celestia the pure fury never leaving her and her aura was strong enough to make even the most fearless strongest mages cower in fear.

" What is that you want" said a calm Igneel not noticing the aura coming from Celestia.(AN: Like father like son)

" What I want is to put you in an eternal sleep along with your idiotic son and his piece of trash girlfriend" responded Celestia With her evil aura growing even more.

Igneel noticed Celestia's aura and shrank back in fear instantly, "N.. Now Celestial what in the universe are you talking about" stuttered Igneel.

" what I'm talking about! How dare you ask me that question if the future queen wasn't here right now I'd put you in so much pain you wish would be able to Die"At that moment igneel froze but managed to stutter out some words, " F..Future Queen!"He looked around the room only to find a girl who looked exactly like the woman he fell in love with and still is.

"Y..you are Layla's daughter"Igneel trying hard to compose himself when all of a sudden it dawned on him he knew she looked familiar when he looked over his son in his crystal Lacrima he had seen someone who looks exactly like Layla but chose to ignore it thinking it mere coincident.

"Yes and who might you be?" Asked Lucy

" I'm..." started Igneel

" Going to be in a world of hurt" finished Celestia

" Gulp I understand that you must be quite upset being her personal guardian but try to understand that my son's actions did not please me at all. In fact I was and still am disappointed that he did something so cruel to a lady especially just for some trashy girl.

Lucy's head was spinning with so many questions but decided to wait to voice her questions.

" That's it I'm going to tear you lim by limb and use it to make a campfire" screamed Celestia

"Stop! Your going to make me have a head ache" screamed Lucy easily overpowering Celestia' s shouts

The two bickering dragons (if you want to call it that more like Celestial threatening Igneel) stopped immediately

"So let me get this strait you're Natsu's father and you are my personal guardian!?" Asked Lucy in confused tone

'Yes, before your mother left she appointed me to be your guardian. We were best friends at the time we did everything together your mother was the one that helped me when I was at the point where I almost wished to die."

**Flashback**

A little girl was looking at the battlefield that not long ago her father and the rest of her family were slaughtered during the battle. She was only a little dragon who lost her family at the age of four. If you looked at her eyes you would say that there was no emotion like she gave up the will to live and probably did.

"Hello what are you doing here" asked Layla

The girl looked up at the beautiful woman who seemed to be glowing. She transformed into her human form and decided in the first time it two days spoke, " My name is Celestia daughter of the former Celestial dragon and Magix (An pronunciation Magics) dragon.

"Ah did your family die her?"

"Yes" Celestia said in a voice barely audible

"Do you have anywhere to go?'

"No"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Really why would you do that"

"Well I always wanted a little sister so what do you say?"

"Ok I'll come with you"

The Lady known as Layla filled my childhood days wit laughter and joy but one day she said she had to leave on urgent business and asked of me if I could look after her daughter. Of course I said yes.

Flashback end

"Whoa is my head suppose to be spinning because I think that flashback stuff has a side affect" said Igneel

Celestia had a tick mark on here had and threw what seemed to be a small toy that looked like a bird hat was shimmering and golden as soon as the bird like thing hit Igneel it paralyzed him for a short moment and then a blinding white light came. Lucy shielded her eyes from the blinding light when the light dimmed down you could see Igneel's human form being held by chains.

" Hey what was at for!?"

"Well for starters being an idiot, raising up an idiot, and for acting like an idiot."

"Well why can't I change into my dragon form or summon my powers?" zig eel said frantically

In the midst of it all Lucy found it hilarious But she was curious as well. _One of he strongest dragons being held down by mere chains._

_"Those aren't just any chains they're made out of my energy" Said Celestia_

_"But I thought that he was part of the four strongest dragons ever?"_

_" He was but once Layla helped us with our government she decided that twelve dragons should make up the court and the rulers on the he and his brothers are the strongest out of eleven."_

_" I thought there were twelve court members And why are they only the strongest out of eleven?"_

_"There is but there also needs to be someone on the throne and since your powers were not awakened Layla asked if I could look over the world until your dragon powers awakened. She also gave me a little of her magical energy which boosted my magical powers by forty times."_

_"Oh"_

_there was a loud thud indicating that something fell;when the two turned their heads they saw that Igneel had passed out._

_" Is he okay" Lucy asked worriedly_

_Celestia just waved her hand and spoke in a nonchalant voice" Yeah he should be fine not only does my chains restrain people it takes large sums of their energy until they pass out. All I have to do is remove them and he should be find in a couple of hours"_

_"Hours!"_

_"Yeah I know pretty short right?"_

_Lucy just looked at her in awe. Celestia just smiled and said by the time your done training you will be the most powerful Magen your world and in the dragon world,but when your other powers awaken you will be able to be just as strong as your mother or even more._

_"Well anyways since we got most of your questions out of the way let's begin training!_

* * *

**_please forgive me for not updating in a long time I was do busy with my other stories I just completely forgot. _**

**_By the way as a little insider on the next upcoming chapters I should be able to put who THE GUY LUCY WILL END UP WITH AND DON't FORGET TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT! _**


End file.
